skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Most of the time we have rules to make the site more formalized and safe so they should be followed at all times. Every user here is expected to follow these rules, even if you are a user with some sort of special needs there is no reason for these rules not to be followed, failure to follow these rules will result in a block. Blocks will vary on severity. General Rules *No hateful comments *No harassment *No vandalizing others pages *No spamming comments or Chat Rooms (If anyone were to use the chat rooms) *No comments that are offensive or discriminating. *No vilification *No discrimination *No hating on another user due to their opinions. Editing *No uploading photos that are unrelated to this wiki. *No adding pages that have nothing to do with Skylanders. (Spin-offs and Crossovers are okay) *No adding inappropriate content that may disturb other users. *No vandalism (I already said this) *No adding offensive photos *No swearing (swearing will result in an Instant Block (time varies on severity) Skylanders is a kid-friendly franchise; swearing would make this wiki look bad). *No making articles too violent (this is a kid-friendly wiki) * No adding fiction to others articles with-out their permission before hand. Copyright *Copyright is not just stealing ideas from big franchises, it is also copying from other users. *Everything must be your own idea. (Exceptions are Crossovers) *No copying Ideas from other sites/wikis Spin-offs and Cross-overs and Separate Canons *Only list them as a a spin-off, cross-over or separate canon if they are a spin-off, cross-over, or separate canon *A spin-off is something that is something that does not follow the general concept of a main series game *A cross-over is when another franchise is brought into the story lines *A separate canon can be any alternate universe or reboot. (just like the console and 3DS stories are separate canons.) *MLP is straight up not accepted on this wiki (with a few exceptions). We have another wiki for this. * Toy Lines (Eg. Skylanders Mega Bloks) are their own category. * Cross-Overs are not considered Spin-offs * Articles such as Spiderlanders are not considered crossovers, They are spin-offs because they are Skylander playing roles of others characters instead of those characters meeting the Skylanders. Adminship and other Roles *If your Contributions have hateful comments or anything that violates these rules then Admin-ship may be denied *Ask the Founder or a Bureaucrat to make you Admin, Admins cannot promote other Admins to Admins. *Do not beg to be Admin, this is saying things like "PLEASE MAKE ME ADMIN." This makes it seem like you just want the title. *Long Residence is not a good reason of why you should be Admin. 21qmcgagin achieved his Admin ship in a couple of weeks. *If you have accepted Admin-ship, you have a strong expectation to follow these rules. *Although Admins are users with granted rights here is a list of rules that Admins are expected to follow **Admins must not Block any user without good warning. **Admins must not protect pages that are not theirs. **Admins must not delete pages without permission. **Admins must not think that they are the boss. Admins do have a sense of power but must never control normal users. Admins are to be like role models, not rulers. *If another admin makes some changes and other admins, or general users don't like it then a poll must be held, dictating if the changes should be rolled back. Category:Policy Category:Important